The present invention relates to a vehicle body, in particular for a rail vehicle.
In the manufacture of such vehicle bodies of known construction, first the complete support frame is constructed usually by welding together the individual frame parts including the window and door frames--and thereafter the sandwich parts forming the outer skin and optionally also an additional inner sheeting are applied to the unfinished body thus fabricated. Such a procedure adversely affects the manufacturing costs inasmuch as, for one thing, expensive production means, e.g. a costly assembly rig, must be made available for the construction of the support structure, and secondly the subsequent planking of the support structure with the outer and inner cover parts is a labor--and hence cost-intensive process.